The Kurosaki clan grows! The training of Raito Hyuga!
The young boy The red haired man was running along the plain, closely followed by two young girls. "Grandpa where are we headed?" Aoi asked. "We're going after a chakra signature." Ahatake replied. "A chakra signature?" Kyuui asked. "Yea, it seems disturbed." "Hey! Old man!" A dark-purple haired boy called. "And there he is." Ahatake turned and the two girls followed. "Hello kid." Ahatake muttered as soon as he stopped. "We've been looking for you." "Why? Are you the guy My mom told me about?" He asked. "I wouldn't know." Ahatake replied. "I only came looking for you because your Chakra signature is similar to mine." "Similar to yours?! Tsk! Yeah right! I'm an Uchiha!" He spat. Ahatake sighed. "Kid, no you're not. You're part Uchiha, Part Hyuuga." His eyes widen in shock!"How do you know that!?" "I can feel your chakra kid." "So,who are you?" He asked. "Ahatake Kurosaki, Kurokage of Kurogakure." Ahatake replied. "And these are my grandaughter's, Aoi is the blonde and Kyuui the white haired one." "Kurokage? what are you doing here?" he spat coldly. "To find you." Ahatake replied. "What's your name?" "...Why should I tell you?" "Because I can give you power." Raito raised an eyebrow. "My name is Hyuga Raito. I am the son of Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata." He stated. "Just as I thought." Ahatake mused. "So you want more power am I right?" "...I'm...not sure..." "Well, you have time." Ahatake replied kindly. "Do you want something to eat in the meantime?" "Alright." He asked. Ahatake waved his hand, and a portal of swirling chakra appeared. "After you two." Ahatake motioned for the two girls to walk and in and they did. Ahatake walked in next. "C'mon kid." "But...My mother..." He said. "Is she around?" Ahatake asked. "GO ON!" he called to the two and walked out of the portal closing it. "No. Lets go." Raito said,waking into the a newly opened portal. "Impatient kid." Ahatake asked. They walked along a solid path of chakra formed by Aoi and Kyuui until they reached a completely moonlit plain. "Here we are." Ahatake said happily. "The Kuroi Getsuei." "Kuroi Getsuei? Where are we Old man!?" He yelled. "My clans dimension ya brat." Ahatake replied hitting him over the head. "Stupid old man." He muttered under his breath. "Why am I here, though?" "Well first, I'm going to give you something to eat." Ahatake replied, as the entered the door to the only building in the dimension. "And then?" Raito asked. "And then you'll get your power." Ahatake replied, and he told the kid to sit in the family room and talk to the girl sitting there. "Who is that?" Raito asked. "My sister. Go talk to her while I get the maids to fix you something to eat." He obeyed and went and sat next to the girl. She turned. "Hello. Who are you?" She asked. "Hyuga Raito." He simply said. "I'm Kurosaki Akiko, better known as Aki." She looked closer at him. "You're kinda cute." Raito blushed as he backed away from her. "S-So...Urh what is this place." He asked. His face still red. "Our dimension. The one used by the Kurosaki Clan." She replied laughing at his embarrassment. "Onii-san's got us practically livving here so we just call it out dimension." "So who or what are the Kurosaki?" He asked. "A clan of ninja who were originally formed by two Hyuuga-Uchiha hybrids." Akiko replied laying back and kicking up her legs. "So you guys are like me..." Raito look up at the ceiling "We're more like you than the other clan." Akiko replied. "We're half Hyuuga and Uchiha, but also part Kurosaki so it was easier for us to become Kurosaki's." Raito was lost in his thoughts. "Hey,Do you know who Sasuke Uchiha is?" He asked. "Yea." Akiko replied. "Why?" "I...want to know more about him. Like why he left me and my mom." He asked. "He's power hungry." "What!?" Raito shouted in disbelief. "He wanted to kill his brother and needed power to do that." "But..." Raito was in shock. He always wonder why his mother never told him much about his father. "So how did you get his power?" He said bitterly. "What do you mean?" "Who give him his power?!" "Orochimaru." "The white snake sanin!?" "Yea." Akiko replied but she seemed to stray from the subject as looked at his face. Raito was confused and angry. He knew why his mother avoid all subjects retaining to his father. "I hate him..." He mutter under his breath. Suddenly Akiko was in his face. "You really are cute you know that?" And she kissed him. Raito's eyes widen is shock! He barely knew this girl and she was kissing him. He slowly backed away from her,putting a hand on his lips. Just then Ahatake walked in. "Akiko no raping the guest!" He scolded. "Sorry Onii-san." She muttered looking disappointed. "Hey kid, you're food is ready." Ahatake told him. Raito quickly snapped out of his thought,turning away from Akiko. "I told you my name is Raito,old man." He spat. "And I told you my name is Ahatake, brat." Ahatake replied. They walked into the kitchen and most of the family could be seen there. Daisuke and Lukino had begun eating. Ryu was eating and reading her favorite book and Akane and Kibou were sitting next to each other, Akane forcing her husband to eat. Raito looked around at the people laughing and having a good time. So this is what it feels like to have a family''.' Raito thought. Ahatake handed him chopsticks. "Eat." Raito took the chopsticks and began eating. "So,how long have you guys been here?" "Years." Ahatake replied. "Dad," Akane looked up, moving her pink hair out of her eyes. "Who is this kid?" "Introduce yourself." Ahatake told him. "Hyuga Raito." He simply said. "Nice to meet you." echoed around the table. "I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy it here, Raito." Lynterria said, kindly her red eyes staring at him. "Uh,Thanks." Raito said,unsure. "Hey! Old man! when are you going to give me this power you promised!?" Raito said,annoyed. "Are you going to eat?" Ahatake asked, already having finished 3 plates of food. "Yeah, Yeah. Stupid Old man. Probably lied about being a Kage." Raito muttered. "I didn't." Ahatake replied, sounding annoyed. "Really? Prove it than!" Raito yelled,sounding equally annoyed. "Like how?" The man sighed. "If you don't shut up, I'll have Akiko rape you and, trust me you'll be to physically drained to do any training for the next three days." Raito mutter something under his breath and continued eating. "I thought so." Ahatake replied, and they were quiet for an hour until dinner was over. Ahatake got up. "Are you ready now kid?" "Finally." Raito spat coldly. "Oh lighten up, kiddo." Ahatake muttered, ruffling the kids hair. "I can be a nice guy too." Raito groaned as Ahatake ruffed his hair. "Yeah,whatever." He said. "C'mon." Ahatake grinned and he walked outside, Raito and Akiko close behind. Raito looked at Akiko for a moment before asking, "Why is she coming?" "She;s part of the training." Raito stopped and blushed a little. "W-Why!?" He shouted. "Because I can fight." She replied. Raito mutter something. "Whatever. So,how does this training work?" He asked. "Depends." Ahatake muttered, wiping blood on the outside ground and summoning what seemed to be weights. "Put these on." Raito did as he was told and put the weights one. The minute he did,his arms sunk. "Damn! What do these thing way?!" "About 10 tons...each." Raito gave him an evil look. "Did everyone in your clan go thought this!?" He asked. "No." Akiko replied. "Just us." "Jeez,how strong are you people?!" "Enough." Akiko replied, as she left for a moment and came back with her battle outfit on, complete with her giant Fuma Shuriken. Raito looked at Akiko for a moment. "Fuma Shuriken,huh?" He asked. "You don't like it?" She asked, doing a pirouette so he could see her whole outfit from all angles, and her skirt flew up slightly. Raito blushed sightly. "It's not that! It's just that Fuma Shuriken are hard to conceal!" He said,still blushing. "You're even cuter when you blush." Akiko laughed. "Focus!" Ahatake said, annoyed. "Fine!" Raito yelled He tried to take a fighting stance,but he could not raise his arms. "How the hell am I suppose to fight like this!?" "That's actually the challenge." Ahatake replied. "Fight Akiko just like that." Raito sighed. "Well,Ninjutsu is out,and my Taijutsu will be limited,but fine I can do this!" He said,as he dashed towards Akiko. Akiko stuck out her foot, and he tripped and fell. "Grr." Raito growled. Akiko giggled and picked him up with one arm. "Bye-bye." She said and slammed him hard into the ground. "Damnit..." He muttered. She picked him up again and threw into a nearby tree. "C'mon fight, fight!" Rait was getting angry. "Sharingan!" Raito jumped from the tree and swung his weighted arm at her. Akiko ducked and activated her Sharingan, kicking the young boy in his stomach. Raito coughed up some blood and glared at Akiko. Akiko picked him up by the arm. "Sorry." And she punched him in the gut and then slammed him down again. Raito coughed up more blood. '''How can I fight if I can move my arms? Raito thought Akiko picked him up again and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Try adding chakra to you unmovable limbs and see what happens." She whispered before throwing him far. Raito raised an eye brow. Why was she helping him? He sighed,as he did what Akiko suggested. Raito felt strange,his arms felt sightly lighter. "Can you move your arms now?" Akiko called out. "A little." Raito said. "Then come at me!" Raito did as she requested and attacked her. He threw a punch,sightly less slower than before. Akiko caught him, and retaliated by punching Raito in the face. "This won't end until you can move without the need for chakra." Raito tried to move one of his arms without using chakra,but he could not. "How the hell can you do this!?" Raito shouted,annoyed. "Your body get's used to it." Akiko replied. "And for that to happen you have to FIGHT!" Raito gave Akiko one of the most evilest looks he had ever give to one before. He raised his fist and slammed it in to the ground,cracking it. "That's your best?" Akiko asked. She punched the ground and left a massive crater in her wake. Raito smiled,as he got up and took a defensive stance. Aoi unhooked one of her Shuriken and there was a small flash of blue. "I hope you're ready." Raito activated his Sharigan. "Yea,I am" Akiko launched her Shuriken at the boy. "Let's see what he can do..." Raito jumped away from the Shuriken,took out a Kunai and threw it at her. Akiko suddenly pulled her arm back, and the Shuriken came back at Raito as she caught the Kunai. The Shurike cut Raito's face,he looked back as her saw Akiko with his Kunai. He smirked. "Thanks for catching the Kunai!" He said. Akiko heard sizzling and dropped the Kunai but it was too late and it exploded. "Damn." Raito looked over at the smoke where Akiko was.He knew better than to believe what sees,he knew that she wasn't beaten yet. "Come on,I know you're not done yet..." Akiko got up though, barely scratched. "What was that?" She taunted. Round Two "Had a feeling that wasn't going to beat you." Raito smiled. "Of course!" Akiko replied, her Shuriken coming at and and she caught it slinging it back over her shoulder. "Come at me." Raito smile and dashed over towards the girl. Akiko charged up a blue orb in her hands and rammed it into the guy's gut. That Jutsu! Raito thought. Raito flew into a wall,fell on his knees and coughed up blood. "Just one of the many things you'll learn training with us." "I have a Teammate who can use that Jutsu!" Raito yelled. "But can you?" "Why would I need that Jutsu? I have something else." Raito's left hand began to surge with lighting,as he made another mad Dash towards Akiko. "CHIDORI!" Akiko merely dodged it. "That technique is limited." She replied. "It's weak." "TAKE THAT BACK!" Raito screamed in anger,trying to strike Akiko with his attack. Akiko merely jumped up. "I don't think I will." Raito continued his onslaught,desperately trying to strike Akiko. Akiko appeared behind Raito and struck him in the neck. Raito passed out,his left hand losing its chidori lighting. "Pathetic." Ahatake muttered watching the whole fight. Raito struggled to get back up. Akiko sighed and kicked him in his side. Raito coughed,as he got back up. "I...I...I'm...not...done" He said,breathless. "Then get up!" Ahatake called out. "I am up,Old man!" Raito called back,taking his fighting stance. Suddenly Ahatake appeared out of nowhere. "What do you want?" Raito spat coldly,almost completely out of breath. "Try moving you arm without chakra now." Raito raised his arm in the arm,it felt like he didn't have the weights on. "I..can...move?" He said,puzzled. "Yeah." Ahatake replied. "Now hand those weights and try punching the ground." Raito did as he was told,then punched the ground,creating a hole equal size to Akiko's. "See?" Ahatake replied. "Feels good doesn't it?" "Y-Yeah." Raito said,speechless. Ahatake held up two new weights shaped like boots. "Put these on." "Let me guess,theses will double my leg strength?" Raito said. "Your speed." Raito shrugged and put the Boots on. "Now try to move." Ahatake instructed. Raito attempted to walk,but couldn't move his legs. "Use chakra." Ahatake said. "And ALOT of it, 'cause your fighting me now." "Damn" Raito muttered. Ahatake laughed. "Prepare yourself." Raito added chakra to his legs,and took the Gentle Fist stance. Ahatake noticed that the kids eyes were becoming lighter. "This is it." "Come at me." Raito ran toward Ahatake. Ahatake Fights! Ahatake was behind the kid in no time, slamming him into his own crater. I should have expected that. He's a Kage''.' Raito thought. "Get up." Ahatake said. "I know you're not hurt." Raito stood up and Jumped at Ahatake,trying to throw a punch. Ahatake caught it and punched the kid in his face. Raito tried to kick Ahatake. Ahatake caught the leg and twirled the boy around, and kicked him into the ground. Raito made a creator in the ground upon impact. "Pathetic kid." "I'm not done yet,old man!" Raito charged at him. Ahatake sidestepped him, watching the kid's eyes slowly get lighter. "Something wrong,old man?" Raito asked in a mocking tone. "No." Ahatake replied. "Everything's going as it should." Raito raised an eye brow. He drew two kunais and threw them at Ahatake. Ahatake jumped to avoid them and their small explosions. "No one likes a one trick pony." "Who said I only have one trick?" Raito said,as he pulled back a kunai with a wire,wrapping it around Ahatake's leg. "Nice." Ahatake thought, wondering what the wire could possibly be for. "I'm only getting stared." Raito changed his hand with lighting. "CHIDORI STEAM!" Raito grabbed the wire cause the lighting to jolt up the wire to the kunai. Ahatake sliced the cord just seconds before it connected with him. "Nice try." "Good reaction...for an old timer." Raito said with a smile. "Idiot kid." Ahatake muttered, throwing one shuriken at the boy. Raito took out another Kunai and blocked the Shuriken. And it exploded. Raito jumped back at the last second,but still took some damage from the explosion. 'There was to be a way to out smart him.' The boy's eyes were slowly turning from red to pink. "It's working." Ahatake thought. "Come at me!" Raito ran at him again,with a Chidori. Ahatake blocked it with another Chidori "You can use Chidori!?" Raito said,half shocked,half amused. "What am I a slacker?" Ahatake asked amused as the boy's eyes achieved perfect pink color Raito felt strange. His legs no long felt heavy from the weights. "Hey. Ahatake,what's going on?" He asked. "'Bout time you called me by my name Raito." Ahatake said. "And you've finally unlocked your Shyakugan". "I...did? How?" He asked. "I'm not quite sure." Ahatake replied. "You seem different from me." "Different? How?" "Your Shyakugan gradually developed through battle. Mine came to me in a burst of anger." "What? When did that happen?" Raito asked. "Over 1,000 years ago kid." "What!? That would mean you would have to be..." "About 1,020 or so." Ahatake replied. "You lose count after awhile." Raito couldn't believe what he just hear;the man who was training him was more than 1000 years old! "hey,how old is Akiko?" Raito asked out of the blue. "A little younger." Ahatake replied. "About 2-3 years." "..." Raito's face redden. "What?" Akiko asked. "I'm still young!" "Nothing..." Raito said. "I can't believe I'm attracted to an older woman." He muttered. "You're attracted to me?" Akiko asked, and her face lit up. "You heard me?" Raito's face also lit up. Akiko started dancing until Ahatake's voice commanded , "ENOUGH!" and she quieted down. "This is such a pain." Raito said. He then remembered something. "Hey, How do I get back" "You're not done kid. Next I'm gonna teach you to fly." "Fly!?" Raito said in disbelief. Ahatake began to float. "Indeed." Raito sighed. "Ok,what do I have to do?" Ahatake grabbed the kid and flew up to the roof of his house. "DON'T KILL HIM!" Akiko called up. Learning to Fly "Whoa! What the Hell!?" Raito shouted. "Flying is merely throwing yourself at the ground and missing." Ahatake said absentmindely. "...Your joking?" Raito asked. "Maybe." Ahatake said. "I won't be throwing you at the ground yet." "What do you mean Yet?" Raito asked,worried. "Just that." Ahatake replied as he set the boy down. "Now are you ready?" "No! You just brought me up here,with giving me any real info!" Raito yelled. "Do you have good chakra control?" "Yeah. I have the best Chakra control in my squad." "Alright good." Ahatake replied. "Now it's simple. Try adding chakra to your feet and expelling it through your tenketsu." "Ok." Raito did what Ahatake said. He added Chakra to his feet and began expelling it. Immediately the boy began to float. "Wow." Ahatake said looking up at the kid. "Now try to steer." Raito move slowly to the right. "Like this?" He asked. "You are good kid." Ahatake replied looking surprised. "Now try to descend." Raito inhaled and slowly descended. Ahatake clapped his hands. "So,I see your impressed?" Raito chuckled. "Very." Ahatake replied. "I'm shocked you have such well developed chakra control." "Talented and cute!" Akiko called up. "Well,I am the son of Uchiha Sasuke." He said in a proud tone. Ahatake's eyes widened momentarily. "I see." He replied. "Hey kid I think it's time for a break. I'm getting hungry." "Err..Ok." Raito said,awkwardly. Akiko flew up and picked up the young boy. "C'mon Raito-chan. I'll show you my room." Ahatake sighed. "Poor kid." Raito blushed as Akiko flew the two of them towards her room. Ahatake jumped down and landed near the front door. "Kid's got a '''LONG day ahead of him." ---- The End